Financial markets require ultra low latency messaging support, in order for quick trading actions to be performed. IBM WebSphere MQ Low Latency Messaging is an IBM product that provides ultra low latency messaging solution for the financial market. Low Latency Messaging (LLM) provides multicast messaging for high-speed, one-to-many communications through user datagram protocol (UDP) over high speed 10 GbE and InfiniBand networks. LLM and other products use UDP for high speed message transfer, due to the nature of UDP being connectionless protocol. UDP is suitable for applications that need fast and efficient transmission such as games. UDP's stateless nature is also useful for servers that answer small queries from huge numbers of clients. UDP is faster because of its low protocol overhead. In UDP there is no guarantee that a packet sent will reach at all. UDP is lightweight. There is no ordering of messages and tracking connections, etc. It is a small transport layer designed on the top of the IP layer. The primary reason UDP is used (especially in low latency financial market applications) is that UDP is the only option for multicast. For unicast communication, TCP is also a good option, although UDP is sometimes preferred due to its lack of flow/congestion control.